Truth Be Told
by BrokenRoses
Summary: After a fierce battle the unexpected happens, and Kagome is left ill. Now -- A plan is hatching amongst Inuyasha's enemies. The question is will they succeed, and will Kagome be left to die.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I'd have a lot more money. ^_~  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *  
  
"Kagome! Look out!" Kagome turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, just in time to jump out of the way. She scrambled to her feet just as soon as the large rat demon slammed into the earth, and then made her way back to where Sango and Miroku were standing.  
It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was high in the mid-day sky. And the scent of sakura blossoms in full bloom wafted through the air, teasing their noses with it's sweet and much longed for scent after a long winter. It had seemed a lazy day, and for once Kagome had thought that perhaps they could just relax. But those hopeful thoughts had quickly diminished as soon as the rat demon attacked.  
Inuyasha now jumped down in front of the others, the Tetsuiga drawn in his hand, him poised to fight. "Kagome what were you doing?!" He yelled, but didn't turn his attention from his opponent. "Keep yer eyes open, wench!"  
Kagome sighed softly. 'Just another day. . . ' She thought to herself, a bit sadly. She turned her brown orbs to the large demon in front of them. She had already determined that the demon had a shard in its skull, and Inuyasha had seemed pleased. After all, the Shikon No Tama was almost complete. Only six shards remained to be collected. 'And then you'll have to leave for good.' She reminded herself softly.  
Inuyasha growled lightly. "This is ridiculous." He grumbled softly to himself, and then flung himself forward, and up, bringing the Tetsuiga down at the demon's head. The rat-demon was not to be taken by surprised though, as he reared up, and lifted a giant paw, whacking Inuyasha in the stomach and sending him flying back into a tree.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped forward, but Inuyasha was already back on his feet. He didn't even glance at Kagome as he took off at the demon again.  
But things were changing, and Inuyasha was slowly loosing the battle. He just couldn't seem to get a clear strike at the demon-Much less at his head. And every time it seemed like he did, the demon would find some way to block him.  
Then the unexpected happened. Inuyasha flung himself at the demon again, but this time, the demon was more than prepared. He twisted around, and snagged Inuyasha in one of his three large tails. Inuyasha was trapped, confined in the tail, which the demon seemed to be tightening slowly as Inuyasha strained for breath.  
Kagome couldn't stand it. Before Miroku or Sango could protest, she drew an arrow from her quiver, and nocked it on her bow. Taking aim, she pulled back, and then let the arrow fly. The demon never even saw it coming.  
The arrow penetrated the demon's skull, splitting it clear in two, and setting the jewel shard free. The tail around Inuyasha finally loosened, and he jumped out of the way as the demon hit the ground, causing it to shake lightly from his force.  
Kagome stood staring at it for a moment, before she noticed Inuyasha standing next to her. She turned lightly to look at him, but his face was set, making it unreadable. She finally stepped forward, intent on going to collect the shard that had fallen, but Inuyasha's hand fell to her shoulder, and she stopped abruptly, glancing at him. He still wasn't looking at her though, as his eyes were set on a grove of trees in the distance.  
". . .Naraku. . ."  
As if on cue, Naraku burst through the trees, high in the sky. His eyes fell to the demon that he had hired, and he motioned towards the shard lying on the ground. It levitated up to him, and he snatched it up quickly, placing it inside of his cloak. He landed in a tree not far from them, eyes set upon the mortal girl who had interfered. Kagome turned her gaze up at him, and for a moment timed seemed to stand still. But then Naraku's voice rang through the air, calm and collected. He wasn't going to let himself loose his cool over this inferior mortal girl, who always seemed to be in the way. "You're a nuisance." He spoke calmly, and then took off again, but not before letting something drop from his hand.  
The small glass orb fell from his hand, aimed at Kagome, but she easily sidestepped it, even before Inuyasha could play hero and push her out of the way. The small orb though merely touched the ground, and rolled lightly until it found a tuff of grass that kept it in place.  
Kagome took a small step towards it, glancing hesitantly down at the thing. "What do you think it is, Inuya-" She was cut off, as it exploded in a mass of purple gas that filled the air around Kagome.  
Sango gasped. "Poison gas!" She moved quickly, covering her mouth with her sleeve and pushing Kagome and herself out of the purple cloud and onto the ground. It evaporated soon after. Inuyasha and Miroku rushed over.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku knelt down next to Kagome, who was now sitting up. Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku, glancing down at Kagome with narrowed amber orbs.  
"What were you thinking Kagome?!"  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, her own eyes narrowing. "You think you could show a little concern---" Once again she found herself cut off, this time though as her voice caught in her throat, and she began to cough violently. Sango wasted no time as she stood.  
"We have to get her back to Kaede's." She said, and motioned for Inuyasha to carry her. Kagome caught sight of this though.  
"No! I'm fine. I can walk. . . " She said softly as she pushed herself to a stand. She wobbled lightly, but was stubborn. Besides, she wasn't about to be carried back to the village by some stubborn hanyou who didn't even seem to be concerned about her. No. She would walk.  
Still as she made her way back to the hut, Inuyasha stayed close to her, watching her carefully. Kagome didn't look well. She had already begun to pale, the color slipping from her face, and she seemed to be loosing energy rapidly. It wasn't long before she ended up being carried by Inuyasha after all.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *  
  
A/N: Interesting, eh? I promise it will be more constructed, and have more plot twists than what it seems it will be at the moment!  
And if you elected me as your President, I promise to update hospitals with the newest equipment! Reduce taxes! And include major Inuyasha & Kagome WAFF!!!  
Vote for Kimmy-Kun! She's your ticket to a brighter future! *Winks* 


	2. The Smell Of Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. ^_^ Sorry!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A soft breeze picked up and soothed over Kagome's hot face as Inuyasha raced her back to Kaede's hut. The smell of sakura blossoms was carried with the breeze, lending it's sweet fragrance to all of them. And the cool wind was more than welcome to Kagome.  
It wasn't long before they reached Kaede's hut, and Inuyasha made his way quickly in. Kaede turned as they entered, and seemed a bit surprised. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?"  
Kagome was only faintly surprised to hear Kaede's reaction. From the way she felt it was no surprise she probably looked a wreck too. And so when Kaede came over and helped Kagome from Inyasha's back, and let her lay down, she was grateful.  
  
"What has done this to Kagome?" Kaede asked, as she knelt next to her and placed her hand upon her forehead.  
  
"I assumed it was Posion gas." Sango said. "But. Now I'm not so sure what it was."  
  
Kaede stood and retrived a small cloth that was sitting on a chair in the corner. She walked over to Miroku. "Miroku, would you do me a favor and go soak this in the hot springs?"  
  
"Of course, Lady Kaede." He responded earnestly, and left.  
  
Kaede turned back to Kaede, and knelt next to her again. "Kagome?" She asked softly. Kagome turned her head lightly to look at Kaede, and was surprised to find her vision slightly blurred. She groaned from the movement, her head giving a small spin. She closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them, her vision straitening out once more.  
  
"Kagome." Kaede said again. "Tell me exactly what you are experiencing."  
  
"Blurred vision." Kagome began, speaking softly. "Head spinning. Coughing before." She took a breath.  
  
"I see." Kaede turned to look at Inuyasha, and was all too surprised to see the look on his face.  
  
He was starring at Kagome, his eyes round and wide, lips slightly parted. His amber orbs held so much worry that it could practically be seen radiating off of him. His arms hung at his sides, motionless, and he didn't seem to notice Kaede was even there. A small smile crossed her lips. She knew she shouldn't be so surprised by Inuyasha's reaction. They all knew that Inuyasha cared about Kagome. Infact, perhaps the only one who didn't know was Kagome herself.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kaede spoke softly, but it seemed to startle Inuyasha out of his trance, as he quickly shot his gaze to her. His amber orbs narrowed again, and he regained his tough-guy attitude instantly. He crossed his arms about his chest, and grumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think the best thing to do at this point, would be to take Kagome back to her time."  
  
Inuyasha seemed stunned for a moment, as he looked back at Kagome. This thought settling on him. Miroku stepped in with the rag at that moment, and Kaede stood up, taking it from him and sitting back down next to Kagome. She placed the hot and wet rag on Kagome's forehead. She hadn't mentioned it to the others, but it appeared to Kaede that the girl was also running a high fever, and her pupils were slightly dilated. Inuyasha didn't seem pleased with her idea though.  
  
"What would we do that for?" He snapped at Kaede.  
  
"Because Inuyasha. Kagome's time, as we already know, has much better medicine than ours. Medicine and treatment she needs. Kagome is very sick."  
Inuyasha stared at Kaede as she spoke her words, and the last part seemed to knock him back. 'Kagome? Very sick?' It wasn't something he wished to register. Kaede was speaking again, but Inuyasha only had time to snap out of his thoughts, to hear the end of what she was saying.  
  
".taking Kagome back to her time. As soon as possible." Kaede studied Inuyasha for a moment, but she could tell from the look on his face he was going to give in.  
"I'll take her now." He muttered, and stepped over to Kagome, who had her eyes closed tightly. Kaede nodded, and Inuyasha bent down, picking Kagome up gently in his arms, holding her close to him. Sango and Miroku stood near, watching quietly. Both were worried about Kagome, and curious as to how their hanyou friend would handle all of this.  
He walked quietly out of the hut, his gaze set strictly forward as he carried the sleeping girl back to her own time. However, as soon as he was out of sight of the hut, he allowed his gaze to shift downwards towards Kagome. She had managed to pull herself close to him in her sleep, and had her face half buried in his chest. She looked very pale, and he could tell just from sensing it that she was indeed as sick as Kaede had made it sound. He wrapped his arms more securely around her, and his hardened face soon fell to one of concern. After all, with Kagome asleep and no one else around, there was no one he had to hide from. No one he had to protect himself from.  
Kagome stirred lightly in his arms, and let a little groan escape her lips. He watched her as he walked, and finally shifted her so that he could raised one hand, and let a single clawed digit lower lightly to her face, and sweep some of the hair out of her eyes. Her forehead felt very warm. 'She has a fever.' He was becoming more and more concerned by the minute.  
  
"Oh Kagome. . . " He breathed her name softly.  
  
He continued to watch her, and only looked up once he reached the well. He only hesitated for a moment before jumping in, and letting the odd blue light swallow him and Kagome.  
He landed on the floor of the well only moments later.  
Inuyasha looked up, spying a roof and then jumping quickly out of the well, and into the shrine. He paused for a moment, looking down at Kagome to make sure she was okay, and then walked quietly out. When he reached the door to her house though, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he just walk in? What was he going to say to her mother?  
He cringed at the thought of Kagome's mother. She was sure to be upset with her daughter's condition. Still, he knew what he had to do. And so he brought one hand to the doorknob, and gave it a light turn. When the door didn't open, he became frustrated. 'It's stuck!' He told himself, and turned to the tree near Kagome's window. 'Of course!'  
He quickly raced to it, and leaped onto the brand that stretched farthest towards her window. With an amazing stroke of luck, Kagome had left her window open to let in the fresh spring air, and Inuyasha was able to make a clean jump from the branch into her room.  
Once inside, he made his way to Kagome's bed, and laid her down on top of it. Her raven hair cascaded around her form, framing her face and falling to her waist. He realized, standing there looking down upon her form, just how much she had changed since they first met. It had been three years after all, and Kagome was seventeen now.  
He leaned over her, moving some straying strands of ebony locks from her pale face, and then letting his fingers trail down her cheek softly. 'Sakura Blossoms.' The sweet smell floated off of her, greeting his nose lightly. It smelt even better than normal, because it was mixed with her own personal fragrance.  
He bent down a bit more, staring with curious amber eyes at the girl he had come to care for. The girl who was now sick, and needed to be taken care of. Before he knew what was happening, his fingers began to trail lightly over her soft rosebud lips. His brows furrowed. 'What are you doing Inuyasha?' But his mind was lost on her. Her fragrance was slowly driving him insane with desire, and lust, and longing. And then he felt himself lowering his lips slowly towards hers.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha jolted back quickly, and stumbled back, his eyes wide as he turned to the door way and saw Souta standing there, looking at Inuyasha as if he was some sort of alien. Inuyasha quickly narrowed his gaze, and folded his arms across his chest. Kagome had once told him that by always folding his arms across his chest, he was trying to protect his heart. The idea didn't sit with him. "Feh." He now spoke, hoping the heat in his cheeks he felt wasn't showing. "What?"  
Souta starred at Inuyasha, his hero, who he had just found bent over his sister, about to kiss. Or at least he thought that was what he was about to do. Now his eyes shifted to Kagome though, and he realized his sister was sleeping. "What happened to her?" His original question, 'What were you doing?' was instantly thrown from his mind, as he realized Kagome looked rather sick.  
Inuyasha seemed relieved. "We're not sure exactly." He suddenly realized how bad this sounded. "Poison gas or something. She's sick. . . " He trailed off as he glanced to his left. Souta took a step in. "You guys can take care of her, right?"  
"Yea. . . " Souta nodded lightly, still staring at his sister. "I'll go get mom." He turned, and left the room quickly. Intent on finding his mother, who could then call the doctors. Kagome needed medical attention, and quickly. He could tell just from the pallor she had.  
Inuyasha turned and glanced at Kagome. For a second, he considered staying, and watching over her. But as his gaze wandered around her room, he knew this was not a place that he belonged. No. He would need to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Or at least for now.  
So without even a look back, too afraid he might change his mind, he quickly leaped out of her window and down to the ground. He then made his way back to the Bone Eater's Well, and jumped in, returning to his own era and time with a sigh.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Go on. You can say. (Ha! I feel like Velma from Chicago.)  
  
Anyway. It's moving along. Things are looking pretty grim though. But good news is on the way!  
  
Sesshoumaru should be making an appearance in the next chapter! Yaaay! Sesshoumaru!  
  
Oh. And bad news too.  
  
Kikyou. X.x*Evades the tomatoes from all the Kikyou hating fans* I'm sorry! I promise it will make the ficcy all the better though!  
  
Geesh. Maniacs. *Gets hit by a tomato and goes into a concussion* x.x 


	3. False Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own the strange Dr. Halloway though! Yay for me! o.O  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Kagome groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see her room was drenched in darkness, and when she rolled over and caught sight of the glowing red numbers of her clock, she almost gasped. '11:36?!' She couldn't comprehend. Last time her eyes had been open, daylight had been high in the sky.  
Carefully, Kagome climbed out of bed, and was furthermore surprised to find herself in her soft blue cotton pajamas. Apparently she had been in a deeper sleep than she had thought. She began to wonder just what had happened while she slept.  
Wobbling lightly, Kagome stumbled from her room, and paused in the hall. Her eyes found a full-length mirror they had sitting in the far corner of the hall, and she stepped up to it lightly. She had to stifle a gasp.  
Her long locks of raven hair were frizzy and tangled, clinging to her everywhere. Her dark brown orbs looked tired and dizzy, black circles clearly underneath of them. Furthermore, was the extreme paleness everyone had seemed to keep mentioning. They weren't exaggerating. She had to admit she felt as exhausted and sick as she felt. Her legs were weak, and her knees shook lightly under her weight, as if they might give out under her. She had a massive migraine, though it wasn't as bad as the migraines she was used to getting. Usually they left her rolling on the ground in pain. Still, she was lucky that her earlier symptoms were gone. Kagome turned and looked down the stairs. She could hear her families voices muffled from where she stood. She could hear her mother. That was her grandfather speaking next. Even Souta. Wait. There was another voice, males, coming distantly from the kitchen. Carefully, Kagome inched down the steps, using the railing along them to steady herself as she went. Her legs were shaking violently. When she made it to the bottom step, she stopped, and peeked her head around the corner. The voices were clearer now, and she could make out words.  
  
"Yes, but. . . Kagome. . . are you. . . then yes." That was her mother speaking. But she could only catch fragments of the conversation. However, the fact that her name was being mentioned was enough to convince her to sneak closer. When she was finally outside of the door of the kitchen, where her family and this new stranger apparently sat, she turned her back to the wall, and listened.  
  
"I can honestly tell you I am baffled." A strong male voice spoke.  
  
"You have no leads at all? Not a single one?" Her mother.  
  
"I am very sorry Ms. Higurashi. I have never seen an illness such as the one young Kagome possess. None of her symptoms make sense. None of them add up to anything I can think of." The male voice spoke again.  
  
"What do we do then?" Souta's young voice spoke.  
  
"I can provide treatment. Medicine that may reduce some of the symptoms until we can find what is really wrong. But there is nothing more. I only wish we knew what caused this!"  
  
Kagome turned the corner in walked in, just in time to see Souta give her Grandfather an uneasy glance. His attention was quickly turned to Kagome though as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome's mother said, loudly. "You're awake!  
  
"Yes." She eyed the man who was sitting at their kitchen table. He was a short and pudgy man, with big bugged out blue eyes and a very small tuff of black hair on the top of his head, contrasting with the white that covered the rest of it. His image betrayed his voice a lot. From his voice, Kagome had assumed he was in his early thirties. But this man was clearly much older. "What is going on?" Kagome asked lightly.  
  
"Kagome dear. When your friend from school brought you home," Kagome's mother emphasized, and made the lie clear to Kagome, "You were unconscious. We called Dr. Halloway here to have a look at you. But it seems he is uncertain as to what sickness you posses." She offered Kagome a very sad and forced smile. Kagome shifted her gaze between the four sitting at the kitchen table for a few moments. They didn't know what she had? Surely it couldn't be that bad. Surely it would clear up in a few days. Surely Naraku couldn't have done that much damage with a simple glass orb. Kagome sighed softly, and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning with thoughts and questions, and for a fleeting moment she wished Inuyasha were there to tell her to snap out of it. 'Quit yer worrin' Kagome! You're gonna let some stupid cold get to yer head?! Snap out of it!'  
  
"I'm going to go back to bed." Kagome said the words softly, and turned abruptly, heading back upstairs to her room. She wasn't going to let this worry her. It was surely nothing. After all, she didn't have any lethal symptoms right?  
  
It was then that fate chose to prove her wrong.  
  
As she reached the top step of her stairs, she suddenly lurched violently, and her lips parted to allow horrible coughing to come forth. She gasped for air, but this only made the air catch in her throat, and the coughing increase. She continued to cough, a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, but soon she couldn't even stop the coughing to allow a breath of air to reach her lungs, and she began to suffocate. She staggered forward, letting her body fall against the wall to her left and sink to the floor as she tried desperately to let air into her lungs. But soon things began to blur, and then turned black.  
  
Kagome walked silently down the dirt path, glancing around her nervously at the darkened woods. She tilted her head back, taking a much-needed breath of fresh air, and let her brown eyes gaze upon the starry sky of the Sengoku Jidai. Things were peaceful, and yet sadness lurked in the air, and the forest seemed all too quite. Kagome turned her gaze back to the path in front of her. It was a very small dirt path leading through the woods, guiding her along. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew where she had to go. And that was down this path. This path. . .  
  
This path. . .  
  
A soft breeze blew past, touching Kagome's cheeks lightly with its cold and frosty air. 'Sakura Blossoms'. The scent was just barely there, and yet it could be sensed as she continued to walk forward. It didn't take her long before she came upon a small clearing in the center of the woods. Peering around her she could see the area she was in was far from any outside paths. She lifted her head and gazed upwards, but the canopy of trees that hung over her covered the night sky, and so she turned her gaze back down. In front of the clearing, in the center, sat a large crucifix. She quirked a brow. A crucifix? But why--? Suddenly, the wind picked up again, blowing a harsh whip of air past her and picking up her raven locks, causing them to fly in front of her eyes and block her vision. She turned her head to the right, and waited for the wind to die down. As soon as it did, she gathered her hair and moved it back over one shoulder, and out of her way. 'Sakura Blossoms!' The smell was stronger than ever. She turned her gaze back to the center of the circle. . . and froze. The crucifix was still there, but there something else very, very different. Horridly bound to the weapon of torture was Inuyasha, mangled and bleeding. His torso was naked, and his head hung low on his chest, silver hair spilling forward, the ends soaked with blood. His chest was covered with slashes that could of only of been done with a whip, and he was dripping blood. Kagome screamed his name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome honey! Wake up!"  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She turned her gaze quickly to her mother, who was sitting at the edge of her bed, speaking to her. But her words were meaningless and miniscule. She couldn't understand them. She was all too confused. 'It was a dream. A nightmare.' Her mind told her. And yet she didn't believe it. The dream had seemed too real. The nighttime air. The trees looming over her. The smell of Sakura Blossoms.  
  
'And Inuyasha.'  
  
She in took her breath sharply at the vivid memory of Inuyasha tied and bleeding. It was too much. Kagome stumbled out of her bed, and ran to the bathroom, kneeling at the toilet just in time to release her stomach of its contents. Unfortunately, she hadn't eaten anything since the day before, and all she was able to get rid of were some stomach acids.  
  
'It was just a dream Kagome. Just a horrible dream.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Hmm. Where to begin.  
  
I know a lot of you out there are going to be very offended by the crucifix scene. Which is why I boasted the rating up to R Rated. But trust me, it had nothing to do with religion. The crucifix was originally a torture weapon used by the Romans in, well, early Rome. So please don't flame me and tell me that Satan has taken over my head and I will burn in hell. I don't really appreciate those kinds of remakes. Especially since I don't even believe in hell. So if you didn't like it, then just stop reading.  
  
But on a lighter note! I apologize to all of you who were anticipating a Sesshoumaru appearance in this chapter. I ended up running behind a chapter, because this one came out surprisingly long. But I promise that I will dedicate the next chapter all to our beloved Mr. Fluffy.  
  
Oh, and Lavender, just curious. How many chipmunks does it take to screw in a light bulb? The question has been haunting me!  
  
Erf. Okay.  
  
~Kimmy-kun 


	4. Radient Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I ~do~ however own two kitty cats named Romeo and Leopold! One of which (Romeo) is sitting atop of my monitor as I type this!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Sesshoumaru walked along the path silently, her gaze cast towards the dirt ground. Jaken stumbled along besides him, rushing to keep up, and Rin skipped along at his other side, humming some small tune to herself.  
  
It wasn't until Sesshoumaru was half way to his destination that he stopped, and turned, looking to Jaken and Rin.  
  
"Jaken." He said, his voice holding it's usual smooth and confident quality.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said, his voice annoyingly squeaky.  
  
"Take Rin--" He glanced at the said girl, "-and bring her back home. I do not wish for either of you to accompany me on this trip." His calm gaze turned back to Jaken.  
  
"But, Lord Sesshoumaru-" Jaken began, but was cut off as Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze upon Jaken sharply.  
  
"Do not question me Jaken. Take Rin and go. Now."  
  
Jaken said not another word as he turned back the way they way they had come. Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru, seeming a bit sad, but followed along after Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to the path, continuing his trek in silence, wondering what this was all about.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Kikyou turned her back to the village she had been resting at, and began walking towards the forest. 'Whatever he has called me about, better be important.' She thought lightly as she turned into the woods and started her journey through.  
  
She took one last glance back at the village she had come from. The priestess there had been plagued with a strange illness, which no one could seem to find a cure for. Kikyou had come in, and with an offer to help; they had allowed her to stay, providing her with any hospitality they would need.  
  
Now she made her way through the deep forest, the darkened area cut off from sunlight by the canopy of trees that hung over head. With her gaze set forward she wandered idly, only able to wonder what this was all about.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Naraku's lips edged into a grin, just barely visible under his baboon skin cloak. He knew they would be here soon, and the proposition he held in store for them was something that he doubted either of them could quietly refuse. In the end, if they accepted, they would all get exactly what they wanted.  
  
He could sense they were to be here soon. Kikyou's presence wasn't one that could easily be ignored. And Sesshoumaru's aura wasn't an easy feeling to shake off. It wouldn't be long now. . .  
  
Soon his plan would be put to action.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Inuyasha sat with his back against the trunk of a tree, sitting in one of its high branches. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had poisoned themselves below the tree, and were eating, while discussing Kagome. It had been a day now since she had returned to her time.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Shippou asked, just a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Let us hope, Shippou." Miroku responded, a bit gravely. He glanced up behind him into the branches of the tree they had sat at. Inuyasha was staring fixedly out at something that Miroku knew he wouldn't be able to see even if he looked. "Inuyasha?" He asked lightly. Inuyasha glanced down finally, with narrowed amber orbs.  
  
"Yea? What?" He asked, his voice gruff.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us? There is plenty ramen left over."  
  
Inuyasha's gaze shifted to the said food, and for a moment he just starred - or gather glared at the bowl of noodles. But finally he descended from the tree, leaping down and muttering something under his breath while taking the bowl of ramen and beginning to slurp it up.  
  
Miroku frowned. Inuyasha was taking this all surprisingly well. He was eating just as usual, and his demeanor hadn't changed much. He was still rude and tough and determined. 'And stubborn.' Miroku reminded himself.  
  
Still. The fact that Inuyasha was taking it so well, was in fact, what worried Miroku the most. In the end, it would only wind up hurting someone. He could tell.  
  
After all, that's the way things always seemed to work when it came to them.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in a small clearing, facing a man in a baboon skin outfit. Naraku. But to Sesshoumaru's surprise, there was someone else in the clearing as well. 'I thought I sensed another presence.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was awoken from his thoughts quite suddenly as Naraku began to speak, and he turned lightly to look at him. Curious as to his intentions.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I'm glad you could join me. And Kikyou, thank you for coming on such. . . short notice." He grinned, and then Kikyou spoke.  
  
"Why did you call us here, Naraku?" She fixed her determined eyes upon him, narrowing them lightly in silent challenge.  
  
"Because Kikyou, Sesshoumaru. I have a proposition for you both. That I think you may be interested in."  
  
"What is this. . . proposition you speak of, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.  
  
"I have a plan. One that would result in Sesshoumaru obtaining the Tetsuiga - And Kikyou bringing Inuyasha with her to Hell."  
  
Neither of them seemed remotely amused. Naraku persisted though.  
  
"Is that not what you both wish to obtain?"  
  
"And what do you get from it?" Kikyou asked suspiciously.  
  
Naraku grinned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
"Me?" He asked. "Well, I get a few Jewel Shards of course. But more importantly. . . " He trailed off, grinning.  
  
"More importantly?" Sesshoumaru repeated.  
  
"More importantly-" Naraku continued. "-I get Inuyasha out of my way, for good."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I know this chapter is really short! But it was late and I still had homework to do so I had to end it quickly. Please don't hurt me.  
  
Anyway. At least we're starting to get a little farther into the plot!  
  
You know. . . the plot. The thing that makes the story what it is? The thing I make up as I go along? Yea! That thing!  
  
Ehem.  
  
~Kimmy-kun 


	5. Fighting My Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Yes, I know. It's sad.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he let his empty bowl fall back to the ground, and ran his tongue over his lips. Miroku looked up at him.  
  
"They say when you sigh, it means you're full." He said, watching as the hanyou reached for some oranges. Inuyasha just scoffed, as he peeled the skin off of one.  
  
"Whoever told ya that crazy theory?" He asked, before stuffing half of the orange in his mouth. Miroku just shook his head, and turned his gaze towards the hills in the distance, and watched as the soft pink sunset slowly began to take over the sky.  
  
"It's been two days now. . . since Kagome left for home." Miroku said softly, more to himself than the others.  
  
"Yes. I'm beginning to worry." Sango agreed, turning her gaze upon the monk. Miroku looked back to her, and they exchanged glances before looking to Inuyasha, who seemed to be very interested in the bottom of his empty bowl.  
  
When Inuyasha sensed there eyes on him, he looked up quickly, and narrowed his eyes. "What? What do ya want me to say?" He hollered, and they both looked away quickly, acting as if they hadn't been looking. Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango ventured on slowly. "It's just that. Miroku and I are a bit worried about you."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied with, looking away and crossing his arms. "Why would you be worried about me?"  
  
"We thought this whole matter with Kagome would have affected you harder." Miroku spoke lightly, watching Inuyasha carefully, trying to read his actions. But Inuyasha only fixed his narrowed amber orbs on the pink sunset.  
  
"Kagome's fine. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised she hasn't even returned already. She'll be back in a few days and then we can continue hunting for the shards." Inuyasha didn't even have time to register what or who had hit him on the head before he cried out. "Hey! What did ya do that for?!" He glared at Sango and Miroku, but was surprised when they stood up.  
  
"We're heading to Kaede's. I guess we'll see you there." Sango remarked, and then walked off with Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, who had been sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha stared after them, dumbfounded. "What's there problem?" He grumbled lightly, before standing up and heading off. He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't going to Kaede's. Not for now anyway.  
  
Inuyasha cast his gaze upwards, at the setting sun and let out a small sigh. "Why does everything have to be so ~difficult~?" He asked allowed, to no one in particular. He had to admit, what he had said about Kagome even disturbed himself a little bit. In truth, he was sick with worry over her. He hadn't expected her to be gone for so long, and it was taking every ounce of will power he possessed to not just jump down that well and run to her.  
  
Inuyasha has been finding himself dozing off, day dreaming about himself and Kagome. In his dreams, he would always hear her scream for help, and would rush to her, saving the day for her once again. Only this time, instead of snapping at her about getting herself in trouble, she would fall into his arms, and he would stand there, hugging her. And then they would both know. They would both know that they would be together forever more.  
  
Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from the well. He was only mildly surprised to find himself there.  
  
Slowly he approached the mouth of the well, and placed his hands over the edges of it. Starring down into it's depths, he sighed. Should he go back? But what if going back was admitting there was something terrible wrong with Kagome? But then what if he stayed. . . It would tear him apart until she came back. He was so worried.  
  
Inuyasha finally decided. He would check on Kagome. He needed to know if she was all right. And so finally, he jumped over the edge of the well, and transported himself to Kagome's time.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Kagome laid awake in her bed, lying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Downstairs she could hear the soft rummaging of her family, and through her open window, the smell of spring wasted in taunting her since she could not go outside. In fact, the only time she had been outside since she got home was when Hojou had stopped by. She groaned lightly in memory of that.  
  
Kagome's mother had knocked lightly on her door, and after Kagome called for her to come in, she instantly regretted it. Hojou stepped into the room, Kagome's mother leaving the door open, but running to go finish some choirs. Kagome had stuttered in surprise. "H-h-houjou?"  
  
"Kagome!" Hojou had exclaimed, rushing over to her and kneeling at her bed, a few small packages held in his arms. "I brought you gifts! How are you feeling? You don't look so good. Oh! N-not that you don't still look beautiful Kagome, because you do." He smiled genuinely, and Kagome had forced her lips to mimic his. His obsessive ramblings were giving her a headache though. But when he held out the gifts, she took them and thanked him.  
  
It had been an excruciating fifteen more minutes before he left.  
  
Now the presents sat on the floor next to her bed. She hadn't opened them yet, and didn't really plan to anytime soon. She was too tired to even move.  
  
Kagome sighed softly and pulled the covers up over her head, closing her eyes. Her pounding head had grown worse, and she could only pray it would go away soon. She was feeling worse and worse by the minute. And the doctors still didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
THWAK.  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed, glancing towards the tree outside her window. The branch on it was shaking, and she could of sworn she had seen a flash of red. 'No Kagome.' She silently told herself. 'That was just your over active imagination.' Yet still she watched her open window eagerly, and was only half surprised when Inuyasha poked his head down in front of it, a light scowl on his face. Kagome smiled weakly.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha leaped into Kagome's bedroom, straitening back out and crossing his arms about his chest, looking to Kagome. To say he was startled would be an understatement. He had honestly expected Kagome too look much better. But - She looked much worse.  
  
"I wanted to check on you." He said softly, letting her features sink in. At least she sounded better though. That seemed good.  
  
"Worried?" Kagome asked, a light grin gracing her lips.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha's scowl returned, and he glared. "Hardly. Just waiting for you to get better so we can go find some more shards." He grumbled something under his breath.  
  
Kagome sighed. She should have known. Of course he was only worried about the shards. Still, when she looked back up to him, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. The image of him hanging there on the crucifix, bloody and helpless. . . She couldn't seem to shake it from her mind.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to sense a wave of sadness come over her, because he seemed a bit startled. Moving over to her bed, he sat down on the edge of it, narrowed amber orbs set upon a pile of presents wrapped neatly and sitting next to Kagome's bed. Kagome's own eyes followed his gaze to the gifts, and she sighed. 'See. Now that's a nice guy. Hojou brings you gifts, and worries about you. What does Inuyasha do for you? Besides make you feel worthless.' She quickly shook the thought from her head. She didn't know why Hojou never did anything for her. She supposed she was just looking for more than a kind personality.  
  
Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha. 'Oh so much more.'  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice startled her from her thoughts, and Kagome let her eyes fall to his own, as he turned to look at her. Something of defiance was held in the depths of his amber pools, and it startled her.  
  
"Fine." She said softly. Once more the image of him from her dream had resurfaced with his question. "I'll. . . try to get better soon. So that I can come back." She said, her voice still soft.  
  
"Oh." It was all he replied with, and it surprised Kagome. She had expected him to say something more. . . argumentative.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"It's okay." He answered, refusing to meet his gaze. The silence was awkward, yet somehow calming.  
  
"I'm glad you came to visit me Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned, startled at her sudden confession. She smiled at him, through it was weak and fragile. His heart sank. 'Oh Kagome...' He couldn't stand it. She was trying to be so strong, so brave. 'But she's so sick.' He reminded himself. All he wanted at that moment, all his heart longed for, was to pull her into a hug, and hold her, and comfort her. But he didn't. And regretted it later.  
  
Kagome sat, feeling even more awkward in the silence that followed after her remark. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything, only looking at her oddly. 'What did I say?' She wondered curiously, and finally broke their gaze, turning her eyes back to the gifts that Hojou had given her. Inuyasha finally followed her gaze.  
  
"What are those?" He asked softly, trying to break the tension in the air.  
  
"Gifts from Houjo." She replied, still gazing at them. They were wrapped to perfection in shiny pink wrapping paper, with blue ribbons tied around them. If Kagome didn't know better, she would sat they were professionally wrapped. Inuyasha scoffed at her comment, crossing his arms.  
  
"That Hobo guy? Why would he be given you gifts?"  
  
"It's Hojou. And I guess because he knows I'm sick." She laughed lightly, though there was no humor in it. "I think this is the first time he's given me a gift when I actually was sick." She smiled grimly.  
  
"Is the medicine here working, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Hojou temporarily driven from his mind. He was startled when Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. They haven't found what's wrong with me yet. They, don't know if they will." She frowned, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. She wouldn't let herself think it. She just wouldn't. And yet the thought haunted the back of her mind, whispering softly to her gullible and paranoid and even logical, sides. 'You're dieing.' It said.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his blood begin to boil. 'Naraku! What have you done?!' A soft growl began in his throat, and Kagome looked up at him, startled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked softly. "What's the matter?"  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was standing, and heading towards Kagome's window.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She repeated, confused.  
  
"I'll kill him." Was the last thing Kagome had time to hear him say, before he leaped from her window.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted, and got out of bed as quickly as she could, stumbling over to the window and looking out, but Inuyasha was already gone.  
  
Kagome walked slowly back to her bed, sitting down with a sigh. Inuyasha had left her alone again, to only wonder who 'Him' was. She of course assumed it was Naraku. Though Hojou did pass through her mind though. "Poor Hojou," She thought out loud to herself. "He wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
She couldn't help but grin as she settled back under her covers. And yet she still felt forgotten.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome's window, once standing next to the well, just in time to see her poke her head out of it. He disappeared quickly down the well, heading back to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
He knew he was being rash, but hearing those words from Kagome. . . And to see her still like that. But what had really hit him, was the sense of dread and fear coming from her, that lead him to believe it was much more serious than she had first made it sound. He was intent now on finding Naraku, and forcing him to give over the antidote.  
  
Kagome needed his help. He wasn't going to let her down.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. That's to compensate and make up for the fact that I've been slacking off so much lately. But you'll have to forgive me.  
  
I'm currently working on four different stories. The original three, this one, a story on FictionPress, and a current, very long story I am writing, are taking up a lot of time. The forth: Himura Kenshin in: The Case Of The Missing Rooster - Is just something I threw into the mix to keep myself sane, against all of these serious and pensive and angsty stories I've been writing. Or, maybe ~insane~ is a better way of putting it.  
  
Oh I don't know. Now I'm just confused.  
  
~Kimmy-kun 


	6. Scheming For Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But Romeo is on top of my monitor again! That's gotta count fer somethin'.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Naraku grinned lightly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were sitting in front of him, confound in the walls of his temple. He had given them both a cup of tea, but neither of them had touched it. They had been discussing plans, and it seemed to Naraku that his idea had grown on them dramatically. He could see it in their eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared across at Naraku calmly. He had to admit that when Naraku had first proposed his idea, he had been ready to throw it out the window. The thought of pairing up with Naraku and Kikyou had been one he considered below him. But as Naraku had begun to explain his plan... He found he couldn't resist. It was brilliantly plotted. And the first step had already been put into action. Attack Inuyasha's weakness - And his strength when it came to protecting her in battle.  
  
Kikyou sat quietly, gazing contently at the two men in the room with her. Although the plan had seemed a bit foolish to her, she found she couldn't bring herself to resist the temptation of finally bringing Inuyasha down to hell with her. After all, as foolish as it seemed, the plan did hold some potential. Break his spirit; give him nothing left to live for, and Inuyasha would surely fall into her arms. He had been so close to falling before.  
  
Naraku stood, and slide his hand down his robes, straitening them out. He turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, and offered a coy smile. They only looked back at him, both with a bit of distaste in their eyes.  
  
"It will only be a matter of time now." Naraku's collected voice broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Until?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Until Kagome is out of the picture, and Inuyasha's spirit is broken."  
  
Kikyou looked skeptical.  
  
"How do you know that the poison is still taking affect? She went back to her own time didn't she? What if they have a cure there?" Kikyou watched him with narrowed and curious orbs, but was surprised when he let out a laugh.  
  
"Kikyou. How can they have a cure to a poison, that never existed in history until now?" He grinned, admiring his own cleverness.  
  
"They might have found a cure." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice echoed. He was as skeptical about the poison as Kikyou was. He doubted that after everything the mortal fool had been through, a simple poison would knock her out of the picture. Yet still. Naraku seemed convinced.  
  
"Doubtful." Naraku said, looking thoroughly convinced. He had since their previous meeting in the woods removed his baboon skin cloak, trading it in for his more traditional clothes.  
  
"And why are you so convinced?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Because," Naraku said, "Even if by some off chance, they did find a cure for the poison, it would only set our plan back a little. It would only be a matter of time before I found another way to kill her."  
  
"Your confidence annoys me." Kikyou said, as she finally raised the now cold cup of tea to her lips, and took a sip. It was too sweet. Naraku only grinned at her words.  
  
"My dear Kikyou. My confidence should be something for you to hold on to. Something to have faith in, and thus faith in our plan."  
  
Kikyou scoffed, and set the cold tea back on the floor, turning her gaze away from him. She knew he was right though. His confidence in "their" plain, although annoying, was also strangely comforting.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand, didn't seem to have any emotional feeling on the matter. He stared placidly ahead, his face set in a pensive manner as his eyes cast to the floor. He looked to be in deep thought. Considering things perhaps.  
  
Kikyou found ~this~ annoyed her too.  
  
"What are you thinking Sesshoumaru?" She finally asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze slowly to her, and he seemed to consider his answer for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was confident and cool.  
  
"I am thinking about the well." Sesshoumaru could tell Kikyou was taken a back by his answer.  
  
"The well? What well? The Bone Eater's well?" She asked, her own voice soft and yet strong.  
  
"Yes." He replied, and seemed a bit annoyed when Naraku entered the conversation. Nonetheless Sesshoumaru looked up at him when he spoke.  
  
"What about the well, Sesshoumaru?" He asked.  
  
"Both Inuyasha and Kagome can travel through it, and when they are over there, we have no control over the events that take place. That well... it is a problem. A nuisance." He seemed to be thinking. Kikyou watched him, intrigued.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about this, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, and then looked over to Kikyou, blantently-ignoring Naraku as he sat down and edged closer to hear.  
  
"I say we destroy it."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: I really apologize for such a short chapter! I know it's awful but, I'm going away for the weekend to my friend's house. And I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing for all that time. Plus, I wanted to touch up on what my beautiful villains are doing during all of this! Again I apologize. But please understand.  
  
And now for some notes to my lovely reviewers!  
  
Twilight Sky: I know. I was thinking about the title being 'Sakura Blossoms' to. But trust me, the title will come into play later on.  
  
Palm*Tree: I promise the end will be a happy one. So all of you keep that in mind for future chapters. I don't want you chasing after me with pitchforks when you get a scare or two... Or three.  
  
Miyu6: 18?! You have 18 stories going at once?! *Bows* I don't know how you do it! I can barely keep up with four! ...Are you God? *Big Eyes*  
  
Lavender: Hope for him yet, indeed! 


	7. Learning The Meaning Of Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
One last thing.  
  
Inuyasha aint mine. o.o  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and glanced up to her Mother's blurred silhouette. With a groan Kagome slowly pushed herself to a sit and rubbed her eyes, then glanced back to her mother.  
  
Kagome's mother finally knelt down next to her, her face serious and sad. "Kagome... We've discussed it. I mean, your grandfather and I have discussed it and, we think you should know." Her voice was very quiet, and her eyes were red and teary. It startled Kagome, and she could feel a sense of dread building in her stomach. What could have her mother so upset? She felt better! Surely these had to be tears of joy for her recovery... But then why was she so sure they weren't?  
  
"What is it mom?" Kagome finally brought herself to say.  
  
"Oh Kagome..." Her mother's voice broke as she spoke, and she began to tremble, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kagome I love you so much."  
  
"M-mom?" Kagome stammered, her heart beating widely in her chest. The way she was talking... The way she was talking.. She made it sound like-  
  
"The doctors say you're dying." Her mother's voice was barely even a whisper, yet her words rang sharply in Kagome's head. Dying? This had to be a mistake! She couldn't be dying. Yet her mother was kneeling before her on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, not even able to look up at Kagome.  
  
Kagome couldn't find her voice. She knew it was somewhere in there, screaming and begging and pleading for there to be a different truth. But the voice wouldn't show its self, and so instead she just slid off her bed and into the arms of her mother, who held her tightly. When she finally could speak, her voice was trembling softly, and she asked the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Does Souta know?"  
  
Her mother took in a breath deeply, and leaned back, whipping the tears from her red eyes and cheeks. "No." She said softly. "We haven't told him. We didn't want to upset him."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, and diverted her gaze to the floor of her bedroom. Her mother was shocked at how well she seemed to be taking this news. Perhaps she had already suspected? But still - The thought of loosing her daughter was too much to bear. There had to be a way to save her, and the doctors were searching everywhere for an antidote.  
  
It was then, that Kagome stood up, quite suddenly, and turned to her dressers. She began to rummage through them until she pulled out her school uniform, and then tossed it behind her on the bed. Kagome's mother stood up, her gaze on the uniform.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go to school. Not in this condition-"  
  
"I'm not going to school mom." Kagome turned around, determined eyes set on her mother. "I'm going to see Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome I don't know. What if you're not up to it? What if something bad happens while you're there?"  
  
Kagome just offered a small smile and walked over to her bed, quickly changing out of her pajamas and into her uniform. She then turned to her mirror and picked up her brush, beginning to run it through her hair.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome's mother said softly.  
  
Kagome turned around as soon as she thought her hair looked decent. It was the only thing about her that did. Her skin was still very pale and her eyes were tired and dead.  
  
"No need to worry mom." She said, and smiled. "Inuyasha will protect me."  
  
It hadn't taken much more before Kagome had been out the door, her yellow backpack full to its capacity and on her back. Once she reached the mouth of the Bone Eater's Well though, she hesitated.  
  
She knew what she was doing by going back. She was saying goodbye. Because even though deep down she was screaming with fear of dying, she was being as strong and brave as she could possibly masquerade. But going back to say goodbye, would mean saying goodbye to Inuyasha. And this thought alone drove her mad with despair.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and she jumped over the side of the well, letting the familiar blue light surround her and transport her back to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
It was only after she landed in the bottom of the well in the feudal era that she realized a problem. How to climb out? She wasn't feeling very strong.  
  
After about ten minutes of good effort, she had been able to throw her backpack over the top of the well, and then climb out, landing on the ground with a sigh and staring up at the clear blue sky above her. It was then that a sad thought occurred to her, and stabbed through her soul sharply.  
  
'I may never see this sky again.'  
  
After a few more moments of catching her breath, Kagome stood back up and grabbed her yellow backpack, heading for Kaede's hut, where she assumed the others would be.  
  
The weather hadn't changed much in the three days since she had been there. The air was still crisp and sweet with the smell of spring. The sun was high in the blue sky, shadowed by the tall trees that loomed above, casting shadows upon all beneath them.  
  
By the time Kagome reached the hut, she found herself feeling very calm, and perhaps even ready to do what would need to be done. She still didn't know how she was going to tell anyone though. She hadn't even said the words to I herself /I yet. She didn't trust herself to.  
  
Pushing back the flap in front of the door, Kagome stepped into the hut, and looked to the surprised faces of Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome you're back!" Shippou cried out excitedly and ran up to her, jumping into her arms. Kagome stumbled back a bit, but smiled down at him and gave him a hug, speaking softly.  
  
"It's good to see you Shippou."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, for both had been startled to see Kagome - But shocked to see her face.  
  
Kaede stood up and walked over to Kagome, taking the heavy backpack from her and then taking her arm, leading her into the center of the room. She placed the backpack on the floor and then sat down, gesturing for Kagome to do the same. No one said a word as Kagome sat down, trying to decide what to say.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" She finally asked.  
  
"We haven't seen him since yesterday." Sango commented, looking at Kagome warily. "Kagome, how are you feeling? You don't... look so well."  
  
Kagome paused, dropping her gaze to her yellow backpack in front of her. Should she just tell them? Could she? She didn't know if she was strong enough. "I brought you some things." She finally said softly, and reached for her backpack. Miroku's staff fell lightly on top of her hand before she could open it, and Kagome looked up.  
  
"Kagome..." He said softly, seriously. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome answered softly, and forced a weak smile. "I just wish Inuyasha were here is all." She quickly lied, and forced the smile to stay. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She couldn't bring herself to tell them she was dying.  
  
Miroku watched her for a few moments, but then finally pulled his staff away and let Kagome open her backpack. She had brought an unusual amount of supplies. Everything from ramen to bandages. She dumped it all out on the floor, and then closed her backpack again. But her brown eyes fell to the yellow backpack and she sighed.  
  
"Why don't you guys keep this? You might need it for something." She said softly and pushed the backpack into the center of the pile.  
  
Miroku stood up suddenly, slamming the bottom of his staff roughly on the floor and glancing down at Kagome, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?!"  
  
Sango jumped lightly at his outburst, but quickly recovered and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Kagome, what is all of this about?"  
  
Kagome flinched at Miroku's outburst, and quickly hung her head, letting her long raven bangs shadow her eyes and hopefully keep the tears that threatened to appear away. She was silent for a while, thinking things over. If she told them, it would be admitting it to herself. She would be acknowledging it. She would admit she was dying. Yet still she knew she could not hide it from them. She would have to tell them eventually.  
  
"...I'm dying..."  
  
Miroku stumbled back, the force of her words hitting him hard. He gaped at Kagome, wondering if he had heard her correctly. It couldn't be true! He must have misheard. Kagome was dying? It was unfathomable! Yet still he knew he had heard her correctly.  
  
Sango stared at Kagome, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Kagome had just told them all she was dying! And yet she seemed so strong. She sat in front of them quietly, refusing to look at them yet not crying or screaming. It all seemed oddly surreal, and Kaede's voice was the only thing that brought Sango back to earth and convinced her she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Oh Kagome..." The old woman's voice whispered softly. "Are ye sure?"  
  
Kagome took a breath, and then finally lifted her gaze, determined and cold brown eyes looking to Kaede. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. I'm dying. There is no cure for whatever it is I have. So..." She trailed off for a moment, taking another breath, her lower lip trembling softly, but her eyes holding determination. "I came to say goodbye." She whispered the last part, and looked to each one of them in turn.  
  
Shippou, who had been sitting next to Kagome, was looking up at her with big round eyes, which were brimming with tears.  
  
"No Kagome!" He finally said. "No! You can't leave us Kagome!" He cried out and threw himself into her arms for the second time, sobbing loudly.  
  
Kagome hugged him close, laying a hand softly on the back of his head. His whole body shook with his sobs, and they shook Kagome to the core, threatening to break her strong demeanor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shippou." She said softly, and closed her eyes, hanging her head.  
  
Sango finally stood up, and walked over to Kagome, kneeling next to her and wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in Kagome's shoulder as a few tears fell from her eyes. Miroku didn't take long to follow Sango's lead, and walk over to Kagome, kneeling down and hugging the opposite side of her. He was shaking lightly, but he wasn't going to let himself cry. He could see how strong Kagome was trying to be.  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of her friends, as they hugged her and cried. Shippou's sobs hadn't ceased or slowed, and Kagome could tell Sango was crying too. Miroku wasn't, but she could feel him shaking softly against her. It all pushed her to the limit, and she knew she was about to break.  
  
Standing up, Kagome stepped back, placing Shippou on the ground and quickly turning around. She took a deep breath, letting it go slowly, her form shaking with the exhale. Her lower lip was still trembling terribly, and she was trying hard to keep her tears back. When she finally turned back around, it was to the saddened faces of her friends. Even Kaede was crying silently, and Kirara gave a mournful mew from the back of the hut.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it. It was too much. The tears finally broke free and rolled down her cheeks. She closed her brown eyes tightly, and began to sob softly, a small whimper escaping her parted lips.  
  
'Inuyasha.. Oh Inuyasha. Where are you?'  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly through the thick forest, his gaze cast above him at the tall trees looming ominously overhead. He had been tracking Naraku ever since he had left Kagome's house the night before. But for once Naraku wasn't to be found. Not even a puppet or demon in his path.  
  
Inuyasha had begun to feel hopeless. After all, he hadn't been able to find Naraku when he wanted to before this, so why now? Why should he be as so lucky as to stumble upon Naraku now? Just because the desire to kill Naraku ran through his blood? It was hopeful, but hardly logical.  
  
Inuyasha had just turned to head off in another direction, when he caught the sound of something moving behind him. His ear gave a twitch, and his hand fell to the hilt of his trusted Tetsusiaga, as he whipped around quickly, narrowed amber orbs scanning the grounds and coming to rest upon the one that had disturb the ground.  
  
"Kikyou?" He asked, his gaze quickly softening, as he looked upon the woman.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said softly, and smiled. Inuyasha stared at her, taken a back. He hadn't seen her smile like that since... since...  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, Inuyasha." She said, and took a few steps towards him. Inuyasha turned his gaze to his surrounding area. Was this a trap?  
  
"You came to see me? Why?"  
  
"Because I missed you."  
  
Kikyou's words left him shocked, staring at her with slightly parted lips, and wide curious amber orbs. She had I missed /I him? Kikyou had I missed /I him? The same Kikyou who had last time they spoke still wished to bring him down to Hell with her? It was unfathomable.  
  
"Y-you missed me?" He asked softly, and Kikyou stepped slowly up to him, tilting her head to the side, locking her eyes with his.  
  
"I missed you Inuyasha." She said softly, and reached for his hand.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha flinched away from her, stepping back and gazing at her suspiciously. Since when had she ever missed him? Ever wanted anything more than to bring him to Hell with her? And why now? Why at this very moment?  
  
Why when he was searching for Kagome's chance at life?  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes, and dropped her hands to her sides. Of course. She should have known he wasn't going to make this easy. Naraku had been a fool to suspect any part of their plan would go smoothly. She had figured out that much when they discovered Kagome had returned to the Sengoku Jidai. Still, a new plan had formed. And as much as Kikyou found she disliked Naraku, she still had to admit the plan was nothing short of brilliant. Or at least it seemed to be.  
  
And now it had been put into action. They were all out doing their part. Kikyou was to keep Inuyasha distracted - A task she had originally thought easy. Sesshoumaru was to go ahead and destroy the well, so that Kagome couldn't return, and the third part of the plan could be put into action.  
  
Because while Kikyou was keeping Inuyasha's attention, and Sesshoumaru was destroying her escape home, Naraku was on his way to kidnap her. After that was accomplished, the next step could be put into action, all of it leading to one thing -- Breaking Inuyasha's spirit.  
  
"What is wrong Inuyasha? Are you disgusted by my touch? Have you finally forgotten me?" Kikyou prodded, her voice the perfect mixture of hurt and anger.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Inuyasha stammered out, and moved close to her again, "Kikyou, I could never forget you. Ever." He whispered, gazing down into her brown depths.  
  
Kikyou's lips hinted at a grin, but she quickly dismissed it, stepping up to him, and then laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle. She could feel him stiffen, and then breath again, relaxing against her as his arms came around to hug her tightly to him. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad." Kikyou spoke softly, and Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Kikyou."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Okay. If anyone right now is panicking - Relaaax. Go back to Chapter six and look at my comments at the bottom. I made a promise there, and I do intend to keep it -- Despite my knack for depressing endings.  
  
And for the record, I'm a strict Inuyasha & Kagome fan. I wish Kikyou would just die already. _  
  
Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a little short. I just got back from the world of Mid-Terms, thus why I haven't updated in a while. So I'm just getting back into the knack of things. Hehe.  
  
Thank you guys so much for your patience!  
  
~Kimmy-chan 


	8. A Moment Of Thought

Disclaimer: Omg. T_T I just saw the saddest movie of Rurouni Kenshin called Reflection and--- Oh. right.  
  
*Clears her throat and steps up to the podium - Taps the microphone a few times*  
"Testing - Testing. Is this thing on? Oh. Good. Attention everyone! I do not own InuYasha."  
*Blinks, then slowly walks away*  
  
"Thank Kami For Computers."  
  
And because she's such a fantastic friend - I dedicate this chapter to Collie-chan. (Fairywings817)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way slowly into the clearing, his opponent? A wooden well, standing in his path. The demon's golden eyes fell to the well, and then slowly his hand fell to grasp the hilt of his sword - The Tokijin. His fingers curled lightly around the magnificent sword's hilt, and slowly he drew it from its sheath, letting the brilliant metal of his sword meet the deserving light of the day.  
  
"Forgive me, for using you for such a minuscule task." His smooth voice cooed softly to the sword.  
  
Stepping upon the ball of his right foot, Sesshoumaru narrowed his dangerous golden orbs upon the well, and in one smooth motion, leapt towards it, swinging the Tokijin horizontally at its base. The strong metal of the fine sword sliced it apart effortlessly, and the well crumbled into it's self, smashing to pieces and sending shards of wood flying in every direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt back, standing out of the way as he let his eyes rest upon the cloud of debris that had settled around where the well once stood. Finally it cleared, and in it's place stood the remains of what was once the Bone Eater's Well, now caved in and diminished to nothing more than crumbled wood.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away from the pile of meaningless wood, and slowly re- sheathed the Tokijin, listening to the satisfied song of metal sliding upon metal with a sigh.  
  
Now his task was complete, and he had confidence that his brainless hanyou brother would be easily distracted by the female called Kikyou. It was all left to Naraku now, and Sesshoumaru had to admit he was less than confident in Naraku.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Naraku watched calmly from the tall trees that loomed overhead of him, hiding him from the eyes that could destroy his plan, and letting his own eyes settle confidently upon Kaede's hut. He could hear them inside - And he knew that Inuyasha was not among them. No, Kikyou had done her job well, and now he could carry out the plan.  
  
Naraku had been watching patiently, his eyes fixed upon the hut, his ears strained to hear their conversation. He could sense sadness, despair, and fear. It all fed to the adrenaline that was building inside of him, waiting to explode at the moment he had his chance. It was all so deliciously plotted; he hadn't had the heart to send a puppet, or Kagura and Kanna. No - This - This task he would do himself.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Kagome pulled away from Sango as she tried to embrace her, and sooth her tears. Kagome didn't want to be comforted, because she was scared. She was scared that if she tried to sooth the pain, she would never be able to face it, and thus never come face to face with the reality. She was falling apart inside - But she knew she couldn't stop that.  
  
"No, don't." She breathed with effort between tears. "I - I can't be here. I h-have to go." Kagome turned towards the door of the hut, closing her eyes tightly and trying to be strong.  
  
'Be strong Kagome, be as strong as you can.'  
  
Sango pulled back from Kagome as the young woman pulled from her embrace. She sighed softly, her lips fallen in a sad frown. She turned her eyes upon Miroku, looking for an answer - But all Miroku could do was shake his head sadly, and turn his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
"Where will you go?" Miroku's quiet voice seemed to echo throughout the room.  
  
"I just need to be by myself for a little while..." Kagome said softly, and wasted not a moment more as she stepped forward and pushed away the bamboo that fell in front of the door. It rattled softly as she moved it, and stepped outside - But that was the only protest given to her departure, besides the sad eyes of her friends.  
  
Once outside Kagome stopped, and closed her eyes. She breathed in heavily, taking in gratefully the sweet smell of spring and sakura blossoms that filled the daytime air. The warm air around Kagome seemed to hug her form like a glove, keeping her warm as best it could, and yet somehow not managing to cease the chill she felt on the inside. The cold she felt working it's way through her body, whispering every now and then to her subconscious and sending a visible chill through her form, despite the warm air that so desperately tried to ease her pain.  
  
Kagome took in a breath deeply, and tried to hold it in, savoring it, only to let it go soon after with a reluctant sigh. She slowly reopened her big brown eyes and began to walk away from the hut, keeping her gaze cast towards the ground, and her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her fingers laying on her arms and trying to sooth the goose bumps that had formed.  
  
It wasn't long though, before Kagome stopped in her path, and raised her gaze in front of her. The air around her changed dramatically, becoming thick and hard to breath in. The atmosphere was instantly cold and unfriendly - An enemy. And she knew. She knew at that moment.  
  
Slowly Kagome turned herself around, and stood silently, staring at the man in the baboon skin cloak standing before her. Fear seared through her, and her knees threatened to give out under her, but she stood still, staring at him. The moment seemed to last an eternity... and then...  
  
A soft chuckle echoed from the depths of the baboon skin cloak, and Kagome's eyes widened with panic. She turned on her heel, and broke into a run, hoping desperately to get away from him. Because she was positive he was after her. She was positive.  
  
Kagome's breathing increased as the panic within her grew, and she was running so fast down the deserted path, her long raven locks flowing gracefully behind her. And then she felt a sharp pain enter her head, as those lovely raven locks were yanked back effortlessly, and Kagome staggered backwards with the force, and into his arms.  
  
Horrified, Kagome tried to run again, but the hand that was not clasped around her hair came forward, around her chest and up to her face, placing a cloth over her nose and mouth. Kagome struggled in her enemies grasp for a little longer, her brown eyes wide and staring ahead of her. But soon her attempt to hold her breath became futile, and then slowly her vision began to blur. Kagome could feel reality slipping out from beneath her.  
  
'Inuyasha...'  
  
And then things went black.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Naraku gazed down at the unconscious dying woman in his arms, and a devious grin graced his infamous lips. He was trembling softly with excitement, and he quickly dropped the cloth he had used to bring her down to the ground, and raised her comfortably in his arms, only to quickly take off soon after.  
  
Once soaring comfortably through the sky, he let his gaze fall back down to Kagome, and for just a moment something stirred inside of him. She was in fact, Kikyou's reincarnate... and perhaps if Kikyou wouldn't have him...  
  
"Fool - Silent your thoughts." Naraku scolded himself softly aloud for such foolish and disgusting thoughts. He was a demon. No longer was he that fool Onigumo - And never again would he be.  
  
Never.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Miroku bent down, and let two outstretched digits graze over a piece of cloth forgotten on the ground. Carefully, he picked it up and brought it to his nose, taking a very small sniff. He instantly recognized the substance, and stood up, holding the cloth tightly in his hand.  
  
"Sango, I think something may have happened to Kagome."  
  
Sango looked up and over to Miroku. Shippou was thankfully playing with Kirara off to the side, and hadn't heard Miroku's comment. Sango didn't want to hear it herself, or believe it. They had just gone out for a walk.  
  
"Why do you say that-" Sango was cut off as Miroku turned around and placed the damp cloth gently in Sango's hand.  
  
"Take a small sniff." He whispered quietly to her. But Sango knew what it was even before she slowly raised it to her nose and took a small whiff of the substance. Carefully she lowered it away from herself, and turned her gaze back to Miroku.  
  
"This doesn't prove that Kagome was the one who this was used upon." She said softly, gazing into the Houshi's eyes. Miroku returned her stare seriously. As much as he wanted to believe what Sango had pointed out - A better part of him knew.  
  
"We need to find Inuyasha."  
  
Sango paused, and her gaze fell to the cloth in her hand. She eyed the damp piece of material carefully, and then finally let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Yes." She said softly. "And as soon as possible."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: *Dances* Chapter eight complete. I am so happy with the way this one came out! I think it's my best chapter thus far.  
  
Sorry if it was a little short - I didn't want to drag it on for too long. And I promise in the next chapter, we'll get caught up on what our beloved hanyou is doing.  
  
Anyway, I just want to take this time to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers. It's because of you guys that I am encouraged to keep going.  
  
Oh, and one last thing. If anyone knows how to italicize and bold and yada yada, I would greatly appreciate it, if you would share your secret. Arigato.  
  
~Kimmy-chan 


	9. Finding Your Heart's Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dark... so much dark... Where did.... the light go?'  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, her brown eyes wide. Her heart was pounding loudly in her head, and she slowly raised a shaky hand, whipping the sweat from her brow. Her gaze turned to her surroundings.  
  
The room was dark, the windows showing a clouded gray day outside which was quite a contrast to the bright and sunny day she had early been experiencing. How long had she been asleep? She was sitting upon the wooden floor of a large shrine, and she recognized it almost instantly. Naraku... Instantly the events that had just taken place came flooding back to her, greeting her with a kind of twisted humor. The kind you only seem to experience when you're at a funeral and some round guy in the corner is cracking rather morbid and inappropriate jokes.  
  
She turned her large brown eyes towards the door, and for a moment, wondered if escaping was a completely ludicrous idea. Something deep within her told her yes. Yes it was. Still... she had to try.  
  
Kagome shakily pulled herself to a stand, and turned towards the door. Naraku was nowhere in sight, so that was a good sign, right? She tried to hold onto that glimmer of hope as she made her way unsteadily to the door, listening only to the soft sound of crickets chirping in the distance, and the sound of what she hoped was her own heart, pounding widely in her head.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~*  
  
Miroku's breath came labored from his slightly parted lips, as he raced quickly through the thick forest. It wasn't long until Sango caught up with him, riding upon Kirara's back. Carefully she outstretched a hand to him, and Miroku, barely daring to stop running, grasped it tightly. With one swift pull, Miroku was perched atop of Kirara, and they quickly soared above the trees.  
  
"I told you that you should have waited for us." Sango said while keeping her gaze set on the forest below her. Shippou nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's no time." Miroku said, through breathless lips. "No time to wait. We must find Inuyasha; we must tell him what's happened to Kagome."  
  
"Then keep your gaze on the ground."  
  
Miroku cast his gaze to the tall trees below them, his eyes searching desperately for a flash of red or silver, his ears strained for the sound of yelling or cursing. Anything. Anything that would lead them to Inuyasha. And finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, Miroku caught something.  
  
"Down there!" He said quickly, his eyes focused on the glimmer of red he could see through the trees,  
  
'Please let that be Inuyasha..... For Kami's sake..... For Kagome's.....'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~*  
  
Kikyou turned her gaze upwards, as she caught sight of the approaching houshi and his friends. She furrowed her brows, and stepped away from Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said softly, too taken by her to even sense his friends coming.  
  
"I hope to see you again soon, Inuyasha." Kikyou said, and forced herself to smile.  
  
"Kikyou what are you—"Inuyasha stopped as he watched Kikyou's soul collectors enter the forest, and wrap themselves protectively around her, lifting her up almost instantly and towards the sky. "Kikyou, wait!"  
  
Kikyou didn't respond as she exited the canopy of trees. Her eyes shifted to Kirara, Miroku, and Sango, as she watched them approach. Their eyes were fixed on her. She glanced back at Inuyasha one last time – And then was gone.  
  
Inuyasha watched, crestfallen, as Kikyou disappeared from his view. Kirara landed behind him, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou quickly jumped off. Sango took a step forward, a glare in her eyes, but Miroku stopped her with his outstretched staff.  
  
"Let me." He said quietly.  
  
"It's your fault she left." Inuyasha said, his voice shaking lightly with something of anger or regret. Slowly he turned around to face Miroku, who was standing directly behind him.  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked startled, as if Miroku had just asked him a ludicrous question.  
  
"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated to Miroku. He still looked flustered, but a little less aggressive. Sango couldn't hold her tongue, and spoke up quickly.  
  
"Poor Kagome is sick and you're running off with Kikyou! How could you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome will get better!" Inuyasha yelled quickly, trying to justify his actions. Sango and Miroku stared at him, something of pity shining in their eyes. "W-what're you starin' at me for?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Miroku said softly. "Kagome's dying."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome exhaled softly as she reached the door, and peered out into the abyss of fog. She could barely see anything but the large mass of white, and high above the hint of a dark roof poking through and reaching for sky. Kagome took a single step out of the room, and peered about with her large brown eyes. She had to get out of there, somehow.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Kagome turned quickly, her breath catching as she came quickly face to face with Naraku, his baboon skin long since discarded. He was standing directly behind her, and when he took a step closer, they nearly touched. Naraku smirked lightly, as Kagome was obviously instantly in fear.  
  
"N-Naraku." Kagome stammered, backing up outside, her eyes narrowed. Naraku chuckled, and took a step forward, only for Kagome to take another step back.  
  
"Don't bother trying to escape. You won't get far, specially in that fog. Besides – You're too valuable to us to let you escape."  
  
"...What do you mean, us?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
Naraku chuckled softly, and from the dark corners of the room appeared two more figures, both with serious and almost solemn faces. Kagome stumbled backwards, her eyes wide with confusion, and hew knees grew weak. She nearly passed out again, but fear kept her conscious.  
  
It was all she could do. Stay conscious.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys. I know you're probably wondering why there was such a long delay. But I do have a good excuse. My computer crashed and we had to get it fixed. Then I got a computer in my room and I needed internet. Now I finally have it. So.... Sorry again. I promise I'll upload more frequently now. Oh. And I know it's short, so I'm sorry for that too. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon. 


	10. Hate & Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did, this is something like what it would be like.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What the hell do you mean Kagome is dying?" Inuyasha took a hasty step towards Miroku, who took a small one back, his face long and full of pity for the hanyou.  
"Just like it sounds Inuyasha. Kagome's sickness is killing her. The doctors in her era could do nothing to prevent it."  
"You're lying!" Inuyasha spat at Miroku angrily, a growl growing in his voice, and hate burning in his eyes.  
"I'm afraid not Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. "Kagome came back a few hours ago and—"  
"Wait. Kagome's back?" Inuyasha cut him off quickly. "Why didn't you say so monk!" Inuyasha quickly pushed past Miroku and then Sango, heading off. Miroku was quick on his feet though, and quickly ran up in front of Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha! Will you cool your hot head for a moment to listen to my words?!" Miroku said, his voice rising, as it was clear he was becoming annoyed.  
"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled. "I have to find Kagome—"  
"That's what we're trying to tell you! Kagome's been kidnapped!"  
Inuyasha was instantly still, as he stared at Miroku silently. Something changed in his features, as he peered at the houshi seriously, his heart heavy. Miroku hung his head, sighing deeply.  
"We're not certain but – We think Naraku may have taken her. After all, he was the one who poisoned her in the first place. It seems only logical that—"  
"Naraku." Inuyasha growled the name spitefully through clenched teeth, and he was instantly reminded of what he had come out here to do in the first place. If only he hadn't been so stupid as to be distracted by Kikyou. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed lightly and he turned back towards Sango, who had been watching quietly. Her face was full of pity for Inuyasha too, and he found this drove him to the brink of madness. They were acting like she was dead..... like Kagome was dead. That was never going to happen. Not as long as he could still breathe.  
"Inuyasha....." Miroku began, but had time to say no more before Inuyasha spoke up.  
"Follow me if you must." It was all he said, before Inuyasha broke into a run, and quickly took off into the forest, leaving a stunned Miroku and Sango behind him. Somehow, Inuyasha knew where to go this time. Somehow, the world had cleared before his eyes, and he knew which direction he needed to head. Somehow, Inuyasha knew how to find Kagome.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Kagome staggered back, her eyes wide as Naraku stepped out of the group and outside. Kagome continued to walk backwards, her knees weak, and she nearly tripped as she reached the steps. Naraku was still grinning lightly.  
"You know Kagome," Naraku said confidently, his dark creamy voice seeming to fill the air around them. "You really are a talented young woman. A miko, and so talented now, with a bow and arrow." Naraku chuckled. "Why, I dare to say you could almost rival Kikyou."  
Kikyou took a step forward from the hut, her eyes narrowed. But Sesshoumaru followed her steps out, and looked to her, giving her a look that said nothing, and yet everything at all. And so she fell silent again, and watched.  
"What do you want?" Kagome stammered out, as she watched the three carefully. Oh where were her bow and arrows when she needed them? It was her luck, truly it was. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again, but was unexpectedly overtaken by one of her horrid coughing fits. In an instant, she fell to her hands and knees, her brown hair spilling forward over her face as she coughed violently, blood appearing with her coughs.  
Naraku grinned grotesquely and chuckled softly, taking a step towards her. For a moment, he stood above the dying miko, grinning and watching as she tried desperately to stop coughing long enough to grasp a satisfying breath of air.  
"I see the poison is working just as intended." Naraku finally said softly, and then stepped forward. With a flick of his hand, Kagome was knocked back, and went tumbling down the steps to the shrine. She fell still in a heap below the shrine's steps, and Naraku was down them in an instant, and into the fog with Kagome.  
"Honestly Naraku." Kikyou's voice came disapprovingly from upon the steps. "Just get it over with." The dead miko said, and narrowed her gaze upon her tortured reincarnate, who had not moved since being pushed. The poison was almost done it's job.  
Naraku opened his mouth to argue his point, but stopped abruptly. Instead he turned his gaze out into the fog, his eyes searching, as he listened, and then grinned. Turning quickly back to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, he grinned.  
"Our guest is about to arrive."  
Carefully Naraku stepped up to Kagome, and knelt besides her. Moving aside some of her raven locks, he found the chain to the mostly complete Shikon No Tama, and snapped it off. With a laugh that could send a chill through the dead, Naraku stood back up, and fingered the jewel carefully in his right hand. In his left, he pulled forth the missing six shards. It was finally complete.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Miroku gazed down into the trees below them, searching, yet again, for any sign of Inuyasha. It seemed as if the situation was becoming more and more desperate as time went on.  
"See any sign of him?" Sango asked, her voice filled with desperation as she gazed down below them. Kirara was flying as low to the trees as she could.  
"Not yet." Miroku said, and sighed softly. "Sango-chan......" Miroku said softly. "Do you think it's hopeless?"  
"No!" Sango spoke up quickly, and looked back to Miroku, her gaze strict. "There is still hope. If Inuyasha can find Kagome in time then—"  
"Then he can defeat Naraku and save Kagome?"  
"......Yes......" Sango said hesitantly.  
"Your confidence empowers me, Sango." Miroku said sarcastically, and perhaps even a bit bitterly, as he turned his gaze back to the trees.  
Despite the hope he wished he could feel. Miroku found himself feeling more and more hopeless as the moments passed on. Something deep inside of him said things weren't going well – And the worst was bound to happen.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone! I realize this was another short chapter. And honestly, I am trying to get it updated faster and with longer chapters. But – Things are kind of crazy right now. But please! Don't abandon me my faithful readers! T_T I really do love you all! *Hands them all cookies* See?! That's love!  
  
Merf.  
  
~Kimmy-chan 


	11. The Ugly Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I _do_ however own a great pair of socks! Yay socks!  
  
Inuyasha's gaze was set stubbornly forward as he raced quickly through the forest, heading west. His feet rarely touched the ground as his pace quickened with every step. Miroku and Sango were a long ways behind him, and he doubted that they would be able to find him now. Still, he couldn't stop. Stopping was out of the question. Kagome was in danger.  
It wasn't long before Inuyasha's eyes settled upon a faint light coming up in the distance, and unbeknownst to the hanyou, as he took the last final leaps towards the shrine, he passed through a barrier, which shimmered mockingly behind him as he passed through it.  
Finally Inuyasha brought his hurried pace to a halt, and continued at a walk. His golden eyes stayed trained around him, searching for any sign of life, yet all he could see was fog, and a bright light glaring through up ahead. He made his way in that direction, his ears trained for the smallest sound.  
The outline of a large building came into view, and Inuyasha instantly recognized it as Naraku's shrine. He had found it. He had found him. The thought of why it had been so easy for him to find Naraku's shrine now as opposed to earlier never even teased the back of his mind. Instead, all he could think of was Kagome.  
Quickly he made his way to the front of the shrine, stopping at the bottom of the shrine's steps, where two lights burned brightly from candles above him. He paused a moment, his hand falling to the hilt of the Tetsuiga. Then he narrowed his golden eyes in a deathly glare and raced up the steps and into the shrine.  
He had intended to race in, draw his Tetsuiga, and finish Naraku once and for all. He had intended to race in, save Kagome, and save the day. He had intended to do anything but stop dead, his Tetsuiga drawn and yet lowered in his hand, and stare. But that was exactly what he did.  
Standing in the center of the room was Naraku, looking smug and confident as always, his long black hair falling almost gracefully around his shoulders and framing his face. Standing behind Naraku in the far dark corner, was Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall and watching with something of consideration or disgust in his eyes. But worst of all, destroying his hot headed plan most of all, was that Kagome was no where in sight, and he didn't sense her anywhere.  
"Ah, Inuyasha. Right on time." Naraku said coyly, and set his eyes on the hanyou.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. He opened his mouth again, to utter a threat when his eyes settled on something he had missed when first entering the room, and his breathe caught in his throat. For what he was seeing, was the Shikon No Tama, hanging around Naraku's neck. No. The –completed- Shikon No Tama, laying nonchalantly about Naraku's neck. Naraku was obviously aware of Inuyasha's surprise, because he grinned, and motioned towards the jewel, which was swimming with dark energy.  
"Looking at this, Inuyasha?" He asked innocently. "Surprised?"  
"How..... how did you....." Inuyasha began, but then trailed off, closing his eyes tightly and then reopening them again with a shake of his head. He had to concentrate. He would worry about the jewel later. "Where is Kagome?" He repeated his earlier question.  
"Kagome?" Naraku chuckled softly. "You mean Kikyou's pathetic excuse for a reincarnate?"  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled again, narrowing his eyes. He was hardly aware of his ever silent brother in the corner, watching with apathetic eyes.  
"Don't get so aggressive. She's right here." Naraku said. Inuyasha watched him for a moment, and then looked around the room once more. Still no Kagome in sight. But when he looked back, Naraku took a swift step to the side, and revealed something lying upon the floor that had been hidden behind him. No..... It wasn't something, it was someone. It was.....  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his throat for the second time. Suddenly everything was slow. He could see Naraku's lips twist slowly into a devious grin. He could see Sesshoumaru look half- heartedly to his brother, waiting to see his reaction. And he could hear his own heart, pounding ominously in his head.  
_'Kagome.....'  
_ Everything after that happened quickly, as Inuyasha raced forward quickly, dropping the Tetsuiga carelessly to the floor of the shrine, and gathering Kagome's still and fallen form in his arms. Naraku stepped forward, and uttered some cruel words that Inuyasha didn't have the heart to hear. Sesshoumaru walked calmly from his corner, and to the door of the shrine, where he knelt and easily picked up the Tetsuiga with the arm he had borrowed from a mortal. He and Naraku exchanged words, and then Sesshoumaru had left the hut.  
Naraku chuckled, madness brimming in his voice, and then followed in the direction Sesshoumaru had departed, leaving Inuyasha, all work almost completed.  
Now everything depended on Kikyou doing her part.  
  
"Wait! I think I see something over there!"  
Miroku looked in the direction Sango had pointed, and squinted. At first he didn't see anything, and his hope was all but crushed, but then, sure enough, he thought he could see a light pinning out from the darkness. With a leap of hope that filled his heart, he nodded quickly.  
"Yes! I think I see it too Sango-chan."  
"What do you think it is?"  
"I think it's what we've been searching for."  
Kirara landed quickly, and Miroku and Sango jumped off, heading towards the light. Miroku was ahead of Sango, running quickly, his eyes set ahead. It wasn't long though, before he hit the barrier Inuyasha had easily passed through, and fell backwards. Sango stopped quickly at the sight of the fallen houshi, and after a quick glance to see if he was bleeding, she stepped forward. Slowly she raised a hand and moved it forward. It touched a surface, that felt much like glass, and the air in front of her and around her hand shimmered and pooled like water.  
"It's a barrier." Sango said softly, and then, as an after thought she added, "A very well disguised one."  
Miroku slowly clambered to his feet, a hand holding his head. He let his eyes fall to the area around Sango's hand, where the barrier was shimmering and swimming around her skin. With a groan he closed his eyes.  
"Now what do we do?" He asked, his voice filled with the doubt he felt.  
"I..... don't know." Sango said, and sighed desperately. She turned, and leaned back against the barrier, letting the invisible wall swim around her form as she crossed her arms about her chest. Her gaze turned to the ground, and her voice lowered. "Maybe you were right..." She began. "Maybe it is hopeless--"Sango stopped abruptly, as she slowly felt herself sinking backwards. Before she knew what was happening, her arms were flailing at her sides and her backside and head came in rough contact with the soil. It took her a moment to realize she had cried out.  
"Sango-chan!" Miroku exclaimed quickly, and raced towards her.  
"I'm okay—"She began, until she realized Miroku wasn't even looking at her.  
"The barrier! It's gone!"  
Sango blinked up at him, and then turned her gaze around her. Sure enough, she was now lying on the ground on the opposite side of where they had just been. Somehow, the barrier was now gone. Hope had been restored again.  
With a grin, Miroku leaned down and offered a hand to Sango, who took it gratefully and let him pull her to her feet.  
"Are you alright Sango-chan?" Miroku asked, but not without the hint of a faint grin. Nevertheless he began to brush off her clothes and hair of the debris it had picked up.  
"Fine." Sango said. "But I'd be even better if you would get your hand off my butt." Miroku chuckled, but next thing he knew, he was once again on the ground, this time with a decent sized bump on his head.  
  
Inuyasha's breath came in short gasps as he gazed down at Kagome. He was holding her tightly to him in his arms. Her eyes were closed and some of her raven locks had fallen over her still face. Her chest did not move with the rythmatic breathing that Inuyasha had been calmed by so many times before. She was perfectly still, limp and lifeless in his arms.  
Slowly Inuyasha raised an unsteady hand to her face, brushing aside the black stands. He forced himself to swallow, but his breathing didn't steady, and his eyes were threatening to tear.  
"K-kagome....." Inuyasha stammered quietly. "K-kagome. P-please, Kagome. Please... _wake up_." His voice broke upon the last plea, and finally he closed his eyes, tears finally spilling forth slowly and falling upon his sleeping beauty's cheeks and lips.  
But unlike any fairy tale ever told, Kagome did not awake at the touch of Inuyasha's tears. Nor at his broken cry for her to return to life in his arms. She was gone. She was truly and really gone this time.  
Inuyasha's cries were becoming more frantic and hysterical, and he clutched Kagome to him tighter, beginning to rock slowly back and forth lightly, shaking his head and managing to utter a broken and desperate 'no' through his tears. At the moment, the anger he felt towards Naraku was unimportant. Even the fact that his brother had finally managed to take his sword was a minuscule point. The only thing that mattered was being there with Kagome, holding her tightly and praying that she would come back to life. That she would return somehow.  
"Inuyasha....."  
Inuyasha looked up quickly, his teeth bared as a growl echoed from his throat and his golden eyes narrowed. But as he laid sight upon his visitor, his features quickly softened, and he stared with a perplexed expression.  
"Kikyou?" He asked unsurely, his voice weak.. She looked different somehow, more alive and real than he had remembered seeing her since she was alive.  
'Did you ever cry like that for me?' Kikyou thought as anger grew deeply within her heart. Inuyasha looked a wreck, sitting upon the shrine's floor, holding the miko girl and bawling like a child. It disgusted her.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kikyou asked, and took a step forward, training her eyes upon the lifeless Kagome. Inuyasha followed her gaze at once, and his eyes settled upon Kagome's soft features.  
"She's......" Inuyasha began, with no intention of finishing.  
"Dead?" Kikyou said, and Inuyasha flinched, closing his eyes tightly. He took in a deep and very unsteady breath.  
"Yes."  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kikyou said softly, and took a few steps towards him. "What will you do now?"  
Inuyasha was silent, but slowly reopened his eyes, staring down at Kagome. His heart was heavy, and he wanted nothing more then to feel nothing.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"I should have been there. I should have..... protected her."  
Kikyou's heart swelled with rage and anger, and her right hand balled into a tight fist, her nails digging deeply into the skin of her palm. She took a deep breath though, and relaxed her hand again. After a moment or two, she spoke again, when she trusted her voice not to shake with anger.  
"There was nothing you could do Inuyasha." She spoke, more quickly now, as if in a rush. "But..... there is something you can do now."  
Inuyasha looked up finally, his eyes suspicious.  
"......What?" He asked cautiously.  
"Come with me, Inuyasha. It's the only way to escape your pain now. You let Kagome down, and now she's dead. There is nothing left for you to do. Come with me to Hell, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha stared at her for a while, listening to her words half- heatedly. After he didn't answer, Kikyou became more frantic, and began speaking again.  
"Look at her Inuyasha." Kikyou instructed, her eyes narrowing lightly. "She's dead because you weren't there to protect her. If anything, you _deserve_, to come with me. This is all your fault, after all."  
Inuyasha eyes were lowered again, a shadow cast over his apathetic gaze, and he was still silent. Kikyou's heart gave a leap of hope. Surely he would give in now. He had no other choice. Naraku and Sesshoumaru had gotten what they had wanted from Inuyasha, and now it was only fit that she would get what she deserved too.  
"Inuyasha?" She said quietly, watching him curiously.  
"You were part of this weren't you?" Inuyasha asked quietly, something new brewing in his voice.  
"What?" Kikyou asked, startled.  
"That's why you are here now. That's why you distracted me earlier." His hands clenched, fingers digging into Kagome's lifeless form. "You were part of this."  
"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha." Kikyou said, though weakly.  
"_You killed Kagome_."  
Inuyasha slowly raised his gaze again, and Kikyou's heart jumped to her throat. Slowly she took a small step back, as Inuyasha's eyes flashed a brilliant red. A dangerous growl that spoke only of death was growing in his throat, and it was evident then. Inuyasha wasn't going to Hell with Kikyou.  
  
A/N: For anyone who is spazzing right now, I suggest you take a look at the author note for chapter 6. So cool yer jets and dun worry. At least dun worry a lot. ;;;  
  
Anyway – I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Mwah! Hands out Irish Potatoes.  
  
Kimmy-chan 


	12. Crying Through Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I'm kind of getting sick of saying that.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyou said, and then quickly fell silent, unsure of what she had planned to say.  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up, and a flash of crimson streaked through his yellow pools again. A deathly growl was growing in his throat, and as he took a step over Kagome's lifeless form, Kikyou took a quick step back.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha said, his voice more of a growl then ever before. He continued to approach Kikyou, walking slowly, and she continued to retreat, taking quick and misguided steps backwards. When she didn't answer his question, Inuyasha stopped and let his gaze shift to the floor. For a moment he was still and silent, and then a thick chuckle erupted from his throat.  
  
Kikyou stared at him wide-eyed, a chill running down her spine and not stopping until it touched the tips of her toes.  
  
"Inuyasha I—"  
  
"Pathetic bitch."  
  
Kikyou's throat caught in her voice, and she stared at Inuyasha, mouth hanging half open in stunned silence. Slowly Inuyasha lifted his gaze again, and set his crimson eyes upon the woman in front of him. His yellow orbs were lost in insanity.  
  
Kikyou slowly forced herself to close her mouth, and swallow. Her eyes scanned over his face, demonic marks now painted upon his cheeks, and yellow eyes lost to crimson red ones. Inuyasha was no longer standing in front of her, and his sanity was certainly no where in sight.  
  
"Stupid, pathetic bitch." Inuyasha said again, and chuckled cruelly. "Were you really that desperate to go to Hell with me?" He asked, his voice falling to a whisper as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
When Kikyou didn't answer, Inuyasha let out another chilling chuckle, and took a step towards Kikyou. She quickly stepped backwards, her brown eyes set upon him watchfully.  
  
"Well Kikyou? Were you really this eager to see what Hell with me would be like?" Inuyasha's ear twitched towards her, and he waited silently for an answer. Kikyou stayed silent though, her voice lost and mind too stunned to allow her to speak. Finally Inuyasha lowered his gaze, a shadow falling over his eyes again.  
Kikyou looked at him curiously, and when he didn't say anything, she forced herself to swallow. "Inuya—"  
  
"Let me show you Hell with me, Kikyou." Inuyasha said, cutting her off. His voice was low and dangerous, unearthly and with no sane in its depths. Inuyasha slowly raised his gaze again, and set his narrowed crimson orbs on Kikyou. Her brown eyes widened almost comically in response, and she inhaled sharply. She barely had time to finish her inhale though before Inuyasha had taken a one footed swift step towards her. He had instantly made contact, holding his arm bent at the elbow in front of him and slamming his forearm into Kikyou's throat forcefully and pushing her back against the wall behind her, her feet left to dangle a few inches above the ground as her hands shot up to grasp at Inuyasha's closed fist and forearm.  
  
"This is what you wanted wasn't it Kikyou?" Inuyasha growled at her, death in his voice. "You wanted Hell with me, didn't you? This is what you wanted wasn't it? Wasn't it?"  
  
Kikyou tried desperately to take in air, her fingers trying hopelessly to grasp Inuyasha's forearm and pry it from her throat. But he simply applied more pressure, and soon she was sure he was going to pop her throat, and then drink the blood from the wall behind her.  
  
"Well Kikyou?" Inuyasha hissed. "What's the matter? Dog got your tongue?" Inuyasha erupted then in a laughter that was nothing like his own, and then cocked his head to the side with a soft grin. "Tell me Kikyou..." He said, mocking a curious tone. He gently slide her down the wall, loosening his pressure a bit but keeping his arm in place. He stopped her when they were eye level. "Is this what you've been dreaming of?"  
  
Kikyou tried to speak but all that came out was a sort of chocked gurgle. She closed her eyes tightly and then shook her head, which proved to be even more painful, as her throat moved tightly against his arm.  
  
"I'm glad to give you what you wanted, Kikyou." Inuyasha said, his voice regaining it's more serious deathly tone as he ignored her pathetic attempt at shaking her head. "See you someday soon." Inuyasha grinned, and Kikyou's eyes grew wide with fear. She could see in his eyes what was coming, and once again she raised her hands to his arm, clawing at him and trying desperately to gain freedom.  
  
"...No..." She managed to croak out. Inuyasha laughed cynically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kikyou tried to gasp as the excruciating pain overwhelmed her form, and her hands fell to her sides instantly, her energy and will gone. But then everything was gone, and she was left only to the comforting black that she had been screaming inside for.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and let Kikyou's form crumble to the floor. He stared down at her bloody and disfigured neck, and brown eyes, open wide in eternal shock. He grinned, and lifted his forearm to his mouth, licking the blood off it without thought.  
  
Lazily, he turned towards the door of the hut, and began to head towards it. Suddenly, he had quite an unusual craving. He knew just who to use to satisfy it.  
  
................  
  
Sango and Miroku headed quickly towards the light in the distance. The fog around them had seemed only to thicken as they had neared, and for a moment Miroku feared they were lost.  
  
Soon though, the faint light came directly into focus, and they rushed into the courtyard of a very familiar looking shrine. Miroku tensed instantly, and his eyes traveled to the steps. From the dark doorway, a figure was approaching, and its energy chilled Miroku.  
  
"Sango, hold you guard." He whispered, and his hand fell to the rosary beads that kept his wind tunnel trapped. Sango's eyes followed Miroku's gaze, and she squinted lightly through the fog to try and view the silhouetted figure approaching them. Slowly, the figure came into focus, and Miroku and Sango both had to catch their breath.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked unsurely, as a being that looked very much like Inuyasha emerged from the fog. It was then though, that Miroku caught sight of Inuyasha's eyes, and instantly he knew.  
  
"Sango..." He said, his voice wavering. "Look at his eyes."  
  
..................  
  
Inuyasha stopped as his gaze settled upon the two mortals in front of him. His crimson eyes flickered with the desire for blood for a moment, but then his turned his gaze to the left. He could still smell his scent. He was nearby. He turned his gaze back to the two in front of him for a moment, as he heard the male, (...Miroku...) whisper something. The two had obvious been let in after Inuyasha's pray had let the barrier down to leave. The fool.  
  
Inuyasha turned then, heading to his left and away from the foolish mortals that had stumbled upon him. He was too busy to deal with anything else at the moment. He would kill them later if they bothered him again. But for now – Only one thing was on his mind. He had to taste Naraku's blood.  
  
............  
  
Sango took a step after Inuyasha as he began to retreat, but Miroku caught her arm.  
  
"Sango-chan, I beg of you. Do not follow him."  
  
"But Inuyasha is—"  
  
"Not himself." Miroku said, his voice dropping low as he gazed into Sango's eyes. "You know that as well as I do."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Sango spoke.  
  
"Kagome... Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, Sango-chan. But something..." Miroku said, gazing off in the foggy direction in which Inuyasha had retreated, "...tells me she is not alright."  
  
Sango swallowed, and then gazed up at the shrine in front of them. Miroku turned towards it, and began to walk up it's steps slowly. Sango followed after him.  
  
When Miroku reached the door though, he took no more then two steps in before his breath caught violently in his throat, and he turned back towards Sango.  
  
"Sango-chan..." He said, searching for the words. Sango pushed past him though and stumbled inside of the shrine. There, against the wall of the shrine, sat Kikyou, crumbled in a ball and obviously lost of life, blood coating her throat, and in front of her, laying lifelessly and cold upon the wooden floor, was Kagome.  
  
"Oh.... Miroku..." Sango whispered, her eyes wide, tears forming in them. "Look what he's done..."  
  
...................................................................................  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Started to write it, but then my  
computer froze and I lost all but the first five or seven paragraphs. I  
can't say I like this version as much as my original, but I guess it came  
out okay.  
  
Oh – This new FanFiction update is p---ing me the f---- off. Just to let  
you know. It's leaving out my indents and all this crap and I'm getting'  
ticked. So if my format is off, it's because I threw a brick at my  
computer and then decided not to give a crap. Sorry.  
  
Kim 


End file.
